


I Thought You'd Owlways Remember Me

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Established Relationship, Fanart, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oops, Short Story, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, am i an owl, cus I don't have paitence, doodle at the end, mad bokuto, sad bokuto is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: akaashi (or AkAash according to Bokuto) wakes up not knowing who Bokuto is. It's not a sad or anything, more funny :P





	

He opened his eyes and blinked twice. Everything was blurry.

_Where am I? What time is it?_

“Akaashi, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” 

_Huh? What’s that voice? Who said that?_

He sat up and looked around. He was on a couch with a thin blanket draped over him. 

“Answer me Akaashi!” a man popped into the living room. He had an apron tied around him decorated with all kinds of stains and foods.

_So am I Akaashi? What a weird name._

He looks down at his hands.

_I’m not an owl… I don’t think I am._

The black and white haired hair man walked up and looked down at him, concerned. 

“I know you don’t say much usually, but just let me know you’re okay,” he grinned.

Akaashi stared back.

“Who the fuck are you?” 

**

“Do you really not remember anything?!” Bokuto said, frustratedly walking around in circles in the living room.

“No...uh Bokuto, is it?” Akaashi muttered, rubbing the back of his head, “what even happened?”

“How do not even remember the party yesterday? Where you decided to drink too much and pass out and I was forced to carry you all the way back?” Bokuto replied. That explained the massive headache. He didn’t even remember yesterday, or any day even, but the regret was very real.

“Oh. I’m sorry to be intruding in your house then. I’ll go home now,” Akaashi said as he got up and walked to the door. He could feel Bokuto eyeing him from behind. 

“Uh, where is my house again?” Akaashi turned around. He was slightly embarrassed that he hadn’t asked before he decided to leave.

“Here!” Bokuto yelled gesturing to the floor they were currently standing on.

“Are we roommates?” Akaashi asked, clearly confused.

“I mean, technically, but not really I guess.”

“Am I renting a room from you then?”

“No.”

“Are you my brother?” Bokuto didn’t really look like his brother, but at this point Akaashi was about out of options to guess at.

“No! I’m your boyfriend, godammit!” Akaashi looked back in disbelief. 

“I’m gay?”

Bokuto gaped at him. An entire five seconds passed by before he was able to pull himself together enough to nod vigorously, his black and white hair bouncing over his eyes. 

“For you?” His voice suggested some disbelief.

“Yeah me,” Bokuto sighed as he sat down on the couch that Akaashi had been resting on. He pulled his knees to his chest, pouting like a child,“sorry if I’m being a bit too pushy. After all, I’m only a stranger to you.”

**

Bokuto ended up taking Akaashi to practice because he had nowhere else to go.

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto shouted into the gym, bursting open the doors. Akaashi however was no longer standing next to Bokuto and now was walking towards where the team was gathered. 

“Hey Komi-san,” Akaashi waved at the libero, turning his head to see Bokuto in shock. 

“H-h-how did you know his name?!” Bokuto stuttered, pointing at his teammate. 

“I dunno, it just came to me,” Akaashi casually replied and moved forward. Komi only shrugged when Bokuto gave him a suspicious and jealous look. 

Akaashi in fact seemed to know everybody at practice and even had conversations with them, despite his claim that he had lost his memory. 

“I demand you to explain this to me!” Bokuto said cornering Akaashi, who didn’t look fazed at all. 

“How do I explain something I don’t know to you?” Akaashi replied. By now, Bokuto literally had steam coming out of his head when turned around to the rest of the team. They gave each other looks, but said nothing. He turned back to Akaashi whose usually unemotional mouth had been replaced by a grin. 

“What a idiot,” Akaashi sighed, “could you not figure out that we were all toying with you?” 

“What!?” Bokuto yelled, turning to look at the team yet again. One by one, they all burst out in laughter, some of them collapsing on the ground. 

“AKaASH!!” Bokuto said, eyes lit up with flames, “I hate you.” 

“Do you now?” 

Bokuto looked to the ground, trying to hide his blush, “no… not really.”

  
sorry the doodle sucks and i rushed and completely gave up on akaashi's face

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
